The Wizard of Ooo
by AdventureTimeLover2000
Summary: Little Marcy was just with Simon, she knew it! This wasn't the wreckage, she was sure of that. She was teleported to a magical land called Ooo and she needs the help of her new friends to make it back to Simon. Can she get home? Read this to find out!
1. A New World

Little Marcy and Simon were talking about what to do that afternoon when yet another bomb dropped. Suddenly Marcy felt the earth around her shake as she held onto Hambo tightly. She closed her eyes hoping this nightmare would end. When she opened them, she saw a beautiful village with small houses surrounding her. "It looks like we're not in the wreckage anymore..." Little Marcy told her friend. She heard a few shrieks and looked around. "Simon?" said the girl.

She couldn't see him anywhere! "Where has Simon gone?! What is this place?!" she thought. Then she saw a pink bubble floating down. It wasn't an ordinary bubble, it smelled sweet... Like the pink goo she and Simon saw when they were searching for soup! Marcy stared at the bubble as it approached her. Once it popped, she saw a beautiful woman with pink hair and a pink ball gown to match.

"Hello there, little girl." said the woman as she waved a wand. "H-Hi..." Marcy replied. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the woman asked. "Is this lady crazy?" Marcy thought to herself. "A witch? I'm not a witch! Witches are old and ugly!" She heard laughter around them. "What's so funny?" "Well... I'm a witch." "Oops, I'm sorry!" Little Marcy said apologetically.

"It's okay, you can come out." The woman said as candy people cautiously stopped hiding. "I'm Bonnie, the Sweet Witch of the South!" the woman said cheerfully. "Wow... Walking candy!" Little Marcy thought out loud. The woman giggled. "They prefer to be called Candy People. They'd like to thank you for killing the horrible Witch of the North!" "What?!" Marcy yelled. She didn't mean to kill anyone!


	2. The Witches

Marcy noticed a piece of wreckage landed on top of a woman with a dull green complexion and sand colored hair. "I didn't mean to kill her, I promise!" she pleaded. "We'd like you to have this." Bonnie said as she gave Marcy a bag of powder. Just then, a cloud of smoke appeared and a woman stepped out of it. She had a pink complexion and red hair.

"Who took the magic dust?!" she shrieked. The woman spotted the bag in Marcy's hand. "YOU! GIVE ME MY MAGIC DUST! NOW!" she barked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours! You can have it!" Marcy said as she handed it to the woman. The woman was zapped when she came in contact with the bag. "CURSES! I can't take that bag as long as you're alive!" "Be gone, Sigyn! You have no powers in this village!" Bonnie ordered. "Fine, I'll go. But I'll get you, little girl, and your little friend too!" Sigyn said as she disappeared into the smoke.

"What just happened?!" Marcy asked, in a state of shock. "That's just the Crown Witch of the West. She wants her sister's magic dust." Bonnie replied. "She didn't seem very nice..." Marcy thought out loud. "Yes, people call her the Wicked Witch. She's angry because you killed her sister, Ashley." Bonnie told the girl. "I need to go home!" Marcy cried. "You should go see the Wizard of Ooo." "Ooo?" "That's where we are, silly! Follow that dirt path to that city over there." Bonnie told the girl. The path leaded to Wizard City.

"Okay..." Marcy said as she started walking down the path. "Goodbye!" the Candy People said in unison. "Bye!" the girl said as she left the village. She held back many questions- How'd she get here? How can she leave? Is Simon okay? Each question remained unanswered.

After a while she got tired and sat down on a small rock near a field. "Little girl!" Marcy heard someone calling her. "Hm?" she looked for the person, but she was alone. The only other things there were Hambo and a scarecrow...

All of the sudden the scarecrow began to move... "Little girl, can you help me down?" he asked. It wasn't until then that Marcy noticed he was tied to a stick. She stood there shocked for a minute. "What's next, talking animals?!" Marcy thought to herself while she helped the scarecrow off of the stick. "Thanks..." the scarecrow said.

They asked each other questions for a few moments. "Are you a... Real scarecrow?" Marcy asked. "No, it was a prank the Crown Witch pulled on me." he answered as he pulled a sack off of his head, revealing his tan complexion and blonde hair. "Are you going to Wizard City?" he asked her. "Yeah. I need to get home, I'm not from here!" she answered. "So am I." the fake scarecrow replied. "I need to become good at math to impress someone. Maybe we could go together." "Okay!" Marcy said as they began walking down the dirt path.

"Wait... What's your name?" Marcy asked him. "Oh, my name's Finn. What's yours?" "Marceline." she told him. "Nice to meet you, Marceline!" Finn said as they continued walking.

Marcy saw a small box in the grass. "What's this?" she asked while she picked it up. She noticed it was a video game with "BMO" painted on the side. "Are you okay?" she asked it. It didn't move. She then noticed a pack of batteries on a tree stump beside them. She put new batteries into the video game.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. "Yeah... Thanks for helping me. I'm BMO." the video game answered. "It's nice to meet you, BMO!" she replied. "I'm Marceline and this is Finn!" "Hey BMO." Finn told BMO. '"What happened? Why didn't you have any batteries?" Marcy asked. "The Wicked Witch thought it would be funny to take the batteries out of me and leave me to rust." BMO told them. "That must've been pretty scary..." Marcy said. "Yeah, it was." BMO replied. "I just wish I didn't need batteries." he said sadly. "Well... We're going to Wizard City to see the Wizard. Do you want to come with us?" Finn asked him. "Sure!" BMO answered as they started walking down the dirt path again.


	3. Into the Forest

A few hours have passed and the group was getting tired. "Can't we rest for a while?" Finn asked. "Yeah, we should. It's probably really late anyways..." Marcy answered. They decided they'd rest and continue down the road the next morning. Marcy, Finn, and BMO laid on the ground and went to sleep. Marcy slowly drifted off and she saw Simon looking for her.

"_Marceline, where are you?!" she heard Simon say. "Simon, I'm right here!" she yelled, hoping he'd hear her. "Marcy, where'd you go?!" Simon couldn't hear her. "Simon, I'm in Ooo! Help me! How'd I get here?!" she practically screamed. "Marcy, where are you?!" Simon said again. "I'm in Ooo! I'm going to see the Wizard to get back home! Simon,I miss you!" "Simon, I miss you!" a voice mocked Marcy. Simon was replaced by a woman... She recognised that woman- It was the Crown Witch! The Crown Witch laughed insanely. "I'll get you, Marceline, and your little doll too! You'll never get past me!" "Why do you want the dust so badly?!" Marcy asked. "I'll never tell you, you little BRAT!" she said harshly. "Watch your back. I'll be watching you." the voice slowly faded._

It was just a dream. Somehow she felt as if that really happened. She watched the clouds for a few minutes and then sat up. She noticed her new friends were in the middle of a conversation. They were arguing over if they should follow the dirt path into the forest or not. "BMO, we have to stay on the dirt path." Finn said. BMO had a different idea. "We could always go around the forest and find our way back to the dirt path..." "No." Marcy said. "The Sweet Witch told me to follow the dirt path." BMO didn't seem amused. "Okay." They began walking into the forest.

Once they got inside the forest, Marcy started to wonder why BMO didn't want to go through the forest. "Hey BMO, why didn't you want to go through the forest to get to Wizard City? "There's monsters in this forest! It's haunted! It's-" "BMO, relax." Finn interrupted. "It's only a myth. There's nothing wrong with this forest." Just then, they heard branches snapping. "W-What was that?!" Marcy asked, wondering if monsters really were after her. "I don't know, but stay behind me." Finn told Marcy. Marcy was worried for her new friends, but she was too scared to check it out herself. Finn and BMO wouldn't even let her.

The noises got closer. She saw a bright orange figure flash by her. "Grrr… Arf! Arf! Woof! Dog noises!" she heard him say. "Jake?" Finn said. "Is that you?" "Finn?" the figure said as he approached Finn. Jake was a bright orange dog with unusually big eyes. "It's been too long." Finn answered. Marcy was very confused. Who is this dog and how does he know Finn?


	4. The Same, Yet Different SNEEK PEEK

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WHEN DIMENSIONS COMBINE-

Finn woke up the next morning in a small house. Mertens walked over to him. "Are you okay, stranger? We ain't seen anyone pass out at this here farm before." "Um… Yeah, I'm fine… Where am I?" Finn asked Mertens. "Oh! You're at our farm. It's pretty small, but it's near Junktown." Mertens answered. "Junktown?" Finn was confused.

Find out what happens in the next chapter, "The Same, Yet Different."


End file.
